five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SpringThing14/Want a Creepypasta with your OCs?
Hello there peepz! Want a Creepypasta written about your characters? Well, enter into this contest! This is the Five Nights at Frisky's:Frisky's Fry Creepypasta/Random Story contest! All you have to do is submit a short or long story in the comments, and you are good to go! You can also use copy and paste for a longer one. That's why my stories are long! Did you think I wrote them in one go? If yes, you're wrong! Anyways, here is what I'll judge. Also, please don't read to the end of this paragraph. Hey, what are you still doing here? Shoo! GO AWAY AND READ THE RULES! GUH IF U LISTENED M8-lol Here's what I'll be judging! *Grammar-Now, if there are slight mistakes, it won't be counted. But if it's really bad, I may take off the point(s). *Length-It doesn't at all need to be long. But don't write something like: Johnny went to Frisky's. He liked he animatronics. But someone took him into a room. Animatronics gathered around him, and ate him to the bone. Or... Frisky walked down the street. He thought he saw a bird. Until he realized; it was Pitch-Black Polly, dropping raw 3-day-old eggs onto him. Frisky raged, jumped up to the dark parrot, and guided him into a brick wall. Make it at least a little longer. If it's really long, you're chance of winning will be really high. *Stick to the Storyline, but still get creative-Please, if you're doing a Creepypasta, don't go as far as...uhh...let's say Prang becoming a giant killer death-machine(literally). That would be too far off, for a Creepypasta, at least. You could do an action story, or make your own new Frisky's with new characters, but don't go the distance Neil Armstrong did away from the storyline(by that, I mean do not go to far). But still, get creative! Add new characters(if you want to), make a new person, so on and so forth. You could do one that is realistic to the storyline, which is good, as long as it isn't too bland. *Be funny!(Roleplays)-If you do a roleplay story, and it isn't about dating, you should be funny at some points! It doesn't have to be an, "I CANNOT STOP LAUGHING HEE HE HE HE!" but still sneak in something funny. That's what's good about roleplays! If it's a serious one, however, this does not apply. *Don't go sexual(Dating stories):So...if you actually decided to do this(I wouldn't care, as long as you submit something), don't put in any sexual content. This is a website where you share FNAF fangame ideas, hang out with awesome users, and have fun; not a wiki about sliding more than just your pants off. *Adventurous-Make action happen in your story! If you don't, your readers may fall asleep while reading it! ---- Anyways, thank you! You can request what you want your Creepypasta/Funy story to be about, or see what I come up with! One more thing; your story will be after Frycat 2, sequel to (Creepypasta)Frycat. Also, new RP on the forums is out, called Competing! Go check it out! Category:Blog posts